To Catch a Mockingjay
by a.beeler
Summary: Peeta and Katniss' relationship continues... Love, passion, rage, and friendship Peeta and Katniss continue their journey! But what else  is in store for the two fighters when a turn of shocking events occur. Please rate and comment.  :
1. Still Setting Fire

"You love me. Real or Not Real?" I tell him, "Real."

"I truly love you Peeta."

"Katniss, you know how long I have been waiting for you to say that and it not be apart of some game." His voice was a faint whisper

"I know but it took me through all this to actually realize how much I could not survive without you."

"You know it is funny hearing you say that because right before we lift Tigris that is exactly what Gale said. You will pick the one you can survive without." I couldn't help be smile he didn't know that I heard that conversation, but it was very true I could never survive without him.

My eyes drifted into a deep slumber as Peeta brushed my hair with his fingers.

"Good to sleep, sweetheart."

I was in endless blackness, and then I saw a like speck of light it burned brightly. I couldn't help but walk towards it hope for the best, but what I saw was the exact opposite. I saw my little sister being burned alive in the streets of the Capitol. "PRIM! PRIM!" my mouth formed the words but no sound came. Her innocent eyes met mine "Katniss, I love you but I have to go now." My heart stopped beating for a moment I had to reach her I just had to! I ran and I ran but it was like she never came any closer. That's when I woke up in a pool of my own sweat, screaming Prim's name. I ran down the stairs looking for Peeta but he was no where to be found. "No, he was just a dream too." I whispered to myself and started to cry then I felt those unmistakable warm arms wrap around me.

"Peeta, you weren't a dream"

"No love I am not a dream."

"Stay with me." I practically begged him already know what his response would be but I had to hear him say it. "_Always."_ He whispered into my ear.

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Peeta, I love you always."

"I love you Katniss." This moment was so intense for me so I couldn't help but kiss him. This kiss was unlike any other my heart was pound so hard I'm sure he could feel it against his chest. I could feel the warmth overtake my body, his hands were on my face holding me there without no escape. I never wanted to leave this spot just stay here forever. We had to pull away from each other I was gasping for air.

"Wow, well that was something." His breath was uneven like he just ran a triathlon. I am sure he saw me blush when I lowered my head and my hair hides my face. His hand brushed my chin pulling it up to see his face. "We have forever Katniss we don't have to jump into anything to quick. I will wait for anything if it means I have you." He pulled me into him cradling me like a baby. I wish he could hold me forever but wishes don't always come true.


	2. Regetful Words

The days went like a blur I couldn't help but think about my family about Haymitch, Mom, even Gale. My heart hurt when I thought of them, I still loved them all. But I still made this my future with killing President Coin and all. The dreams still haunt me making me remember the past, I wonder if they will ever go away? I am happy with my new life with Peeta I am in love with him and I would not be myself without him. I decided that I would take a hunting trip to collect my thoughts plan my next move in this life. I make my way down stairs with my bow and game bag in hand.

"Peeta, Peeta!" I yell across the big house he could be anywhere by now he always wakes up early. I make my way to the refrigerator I pick up the stack of sticky notes and write. _Going hunting for a bit, I'll be back of supper I promise, Love K._ I put the note on the counter and hope that he will see it. I walk to the fence catching myself check of the hum of electricity but I know I won't find it. I crawl into the woods intensely I feel at home, the smell of pine and the mockingjays greet me with a song. I focus on trying to find a source of game. I still cannot bring myself to go to the meadow to many memories of Gale and my dad. I stalk my prey I shot a rabbit and a squirrel square in the eyes. I set them in the bag and begin searching for some plants I could dig up. I found a few Katniss plants and berries which always remind me of Peeta. When I think of him I can't help but smile, I may sound like a lovesick teenager but this is the first time I have felt normal. "He makes me feel alive." I say to myself. I come back down to earth when I hear a shuffle in the leaves. I look to my right where the sound came from. I think about running because my mind goes directly to the games or the war but I remember I am safe here I am home at 12. I see a beautiful deer looking for grass to eat, quietly I grad my bow my mission at hand is to bring this big buy home. It didn't take much just 2 arrows although it did take quite a walk to find him laying there frozen. I didn't think about how I was going to get him back home. It was getting dark but I can't just leave him here even if I know I won't starve without him. So I grab him be the antlers and drag him all the way home. I laid him outside in the grass seeking for Peeta's help he may not be a hunter but he can clean the animals very well. I walk into the house and come to a halt when I find Peeta pacing the floor something happened something bad. He didn't even look up to me.

"Peeta, what happened?" My heart dropped waiting for his response I had no idea what could have happened could it have been Gale or even my Mother? Oh no what about Haymitch did his drinking finally catch up with him. But Peeta just stood there looking at me like I was some sort of ghost.

"Katniss, do you know what time it is? You said you would be back by supper! I didn't know what happened to you do you know how worried I was?" His anger started to surface I should have known to just leave the deer there and come back home to Peeta.

"Peeta, I am okay see I am here, nothing bad happened I just shot a deer and I couldn't bring myself to leave it there and I couldn't drag it all the way up here by supper. Peeta I am so sorry I really am, I can't imagine how scary it was for you, I am sorry." My words came out so fast I wondered if he understood them.

"Katniss you can't just keep doing this, this is the second time you have done this to me." His voice was a little bit nicer but now my anger was surfacing.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to get hurt out there? I have won two Hunger Games and survived a War between the rebels and the Capitol. I think that I will do just fine it is not like your some sort of body guard." My words flew out of my mouth like daggers I did regret what I said but I can't take it back now so I just stand there and stare at him.

"I made a promise long ago that I would do anything to make sure you stayed alive, and I intend to keep that promise Katniss Everdeen." Shocked by his words I stood there and watched him walk out the door no intentions to follow after him.

My body shook with anger, sadness, even grief. I don't know how I could have said those things to him all he has ever done was try to protect me and make sure I stay alive. I might even be dead now if it were not for him. As the time ticked by I decided that he would come back when he wanted to and we would make up like we always do. I started up the stairs to the bathroom I stripped my tee-shirt and jeans off and let the waterfall of hot water cascade on me. When I got out still no sign of Peeta and I spent a good hour in the shower I decided to just give up and go to bed he will wake me when he comes home. I was half asleep and half awake when I heard him come in. But he didn't wake me he just took a shower and went back downstairs. I fought myself to follow after him this time but I knew he needed time to cool off. Everything would be better in the morning I just know it would.


	3. Old Friends

I woke up earlier than I usually do hoping to run into Peeta I reach the end of the stairwell but no sign of him nothing. I see that he did sleep on the couch though the blanket was still warm from his body. I walk into the kitchen hoping to see him cooking us breakfast like every other morning, but one plate waited for me with a note beside it. _Going out don't know when I will be back don't wait up, Peeta. _My anger overtook me I grabbed the plate and threw it across the room it shattered against the wall the pieces falling to the ground. I looked at the mess I made then my back touched the wall and slid down to the ground and I started to cry. My head was pounding from my recent breakdown. I walked over to Haymitch's house it looked so lonely I have not talked to him or seen him since we returned to 12. I didn't even knock no need to I saw Haymitch passed out on the ground laying on his tummy. I shook him knowing he wont wake up so I go over and get the pitcher and fill it with water and poor it onto his head. He wakes up in an instant and for the first time he grazed me with his knife. "Oh, Katniss it is just you." The pain hits my arm as he comes back from his drunken haze.

"Well, how have you been sweetheart? Long time no see." He gets a goofy grin on his face.

"The past few days have really sucked for me." My mind goes to the fight with Peeta the whole night without him by side waking up and not seeing him face and I just want to begin crying again.

"You want to tell me about it?" I guess he saw the tears pool up in my eyes otherwise he would never have asked.

"No not really I just want a drink." I did want a drink yeah it would piss Peeta off but I have not seen him in a day and a half so who knows if he will even care. Haymitch passes me the bottle without hesitation. I knew I shouldn't be drinking but it was the only thing I could think of to get Peeta's attention and something to help me cope. I took a long drink straight from the bottle and felt the warmth spread throughout my body.

"So, Haymitch why don't you ask any questions about how I feel? I mean that is all Peeta does when something is wrong with me."

"Katniss me and you are the same person ask yourself that question." It was true me and Haymitch thought alike that is why it took all my being to get along with him sometimes.

"Haymitch, I just don't get it me and Peeta were doing so well then just like that me and him started fighting and we didn't even make up this time. I can't keep doing this so I came here to drink so that I could clear my mind." The buzz from the alcohol chorused through my veins making my mind become a haze. I turned the bottle up and took another drink when Haymitch took it from my hands making the liquid fall on my face.

"What tha'! Haymitch what is your problem?" my shirt was soaked with the alcohol that missed my mouth making me reek.

"Go home… drinking won't help you take it from someone who knows." He was trying to help me he didn't want me to end up like him a lonely drunk.

"But… I don't know what to do with…. Peeta…. He has never been away from me so long since he got back to his old self."

"Well Katniss drinking wont help your situation it will just make it worst… now go home before Peeta does. This will be you and I's little secret."

"Okay thank you Haymitch… wish me luck." He was right I was only making things worst I had to go home and get myself clean and wait for Peeta and apologize. I walked home felling dizzy from the liquor I need to vow to never drink again. I hate the feeling of not being control of my own actions. I walk up the front porch and stood there for a second the sun was setting a beautiful orange Peeta's favorite color. I left the image in my head as I opened the door I walked into the living room looking to see if Peeta has arrived yet secretly hoping he hasn't. I rush up the stairs to my dresser and get another shirt this time a nice one why not go all the way with this apology. I was giddy either from the liquor or from the thought of seeing Peeta or maybe both. That was when I remembered the mess I made downstairs I needed to hurry and clean that up I ran to the bathroom to check how I looked one last time. I heard the door open then close I froze where I was and tried to collect my thoughts before I walked downstairs to meet my one true love.


	4. Unprepared Moments

This one is a short Chapter. I am sorry it took so long I have been very busy I will try and post very soon! (: Please review!

I walked down the stairs cautious not to make much noise I stumbled a little bit still a little hazy from the liquor. I reached the end of the stairs waiting a second to see if he was in the living room but no sign of him did I imagine hearing him come in? I walked into the kitchen and found him bent over the mess that I made.

"Peeta, I—"

"Katniss, no I am sorry I screwed up." His eyes drifted from the mess to me, but then his eyes dropped to the ground. My heart dropped at the sight of his blue eyes. I have missed him so much.

"I missed you so much please never leave me again." I didn't even know he heard me until he finally spoke up.

"I could never leave you Katniss." He voice came out with a crack, and then his eyes turned to me in alarm. "What did you do to yourself?" my eyes drifted to my arm remembering the cut Haymitch gave me. Almost suddenly he was by my side examining my new wound.

"Oh, it was just Haymitch you know how he is it was an accident." I tried to hide the alcohol from my breath knowing that I didn't succeed when his nose turned up.

"That stupid drunk come on." He guided me to the sink turned the water on waiting for it to turn hot I sat on top of the counter just taking his presence in. "Can I ever talk you out of drinking with him. And me being the cause of it only makes me feel more guilty."

"I didn't know what to do and that was the only answer and I have already vowed to myself to never drink again ever" my head was pounding from the recent events and the liquor didn't help.

"Well I am glad to hear that." The water was warm at last he took my hand and guided my wound under the waterfall. The feeling of his touch sent tingles through my body I looked up to his emotionless face yearning to touch him.

"So, what have you been doing this whole time? I was getting drunk and you're still a mystery."

"I was thinking about things about what I was going to say to you what we were going to do."

"What did your conclusion come to?" I waited what felt like forever then he looked into my eyes.

"That I love you till the ends of this earth and back. I could never survive without you so I came back and hoped you still felt the same." My heart fluttered I looked deep into his blue eyes I lend in closing the space between up.

"I could never change my mind about you Peeta, I love you always." Then our faces hit each other our lips meeting. Fire went throughout my body his touch was so soft then gradually became more intense he picked me up off the counter. Oh no not now I felt my stomach tighten then my head became foggy I could feel it coming; and there it was the liquor I was once high off of was now on the white floors. I heard Peeta chuckle I was so embarrassed I looked up at him to meet his smiling face.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up and to bed." He guided me to brush my teeth and I pulled my pajamas on I felt like I was going to pass out any minute now so I laid in the bathroom floor till I heard a soft knock. "Katniss are you okay?" when I didn't answer he opened the door I could imagine how helpless I looked. He took me into his arms and carried me to our bed. He tucked me in like a child and brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet Katniss."

"Peeta, please will you come back?"

"Yes my dear. I have to clean up your messes first. Be back soon."

I drifted off into a deep sleep remembering that tomorrow morning I will wake up with my one true love beside me.


	5. Jumping to Conclusions

I woke up with a horrible headache I looked around me I was tangled in the sheets my hair was a mess and I didn't have any pants on. That is when it all started to come back to me the fight with Peeta the makeup with Peeta. But where was he that was when I smelled pancakes and bacon cooking down below me. My head was in a whirlwind I promised myself even if I loved Peeta I would take things slow. But now I don't even remember it this was my nightmare this was how it was before all the districts girls getting drunk then don't even remember being intimate with a person. I ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet bowl. I didn't even want to go downstairs what he would think of me is too hard to bear. I wouldn't have known what to do with a right mind much less a drunken haze. Well I fixed my hair looked in the mirror I didn't look half bad. I walked to the stair well about to head downstairs I didn't even put any pants on what was the use now? I walked very slowly and hesitant. I don't think Peeta heard me come in but when he turned around and got a look at me. He turned around like he was embarrassed so I was bad at it! Ugh, this was going to be harder that I thought.

"Ummm, Katniss you don't have any pants on." His voice was shaky he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Yeah well what is the use of them anymore." I hated wearing pants around the house but I didn't want Peeta to see me till I was ready, but now who cares.

"Well, one you can stay warm and two well…"

"Well, WHAT? Was it not good enough for you? Because I don't even remember!" Peeta turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Katniss, may I ask what in the world you are talking about?"

"Wow, you don't remember either how convenient. You know you can be such a jerk sometimes?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about love. If you would just tell me then I would maybe remember what you want me to."

I started to cry I couldn't believe he couldn't remember what was one of the most important moments in my life. He came over the hold me to sooth my crying but I pulled away I couldn't stand his touch right now. I looked him in the eye trying to hide my emotions.

"Peeta, we had… had… umm sex and you don't even remember!" he started to laugh at me and he wouldn't stop his eyes started to tear up from his laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" I got up and stormed off my tears came more frequently this time my face was wet and warm from the water fall coming from my eyes. I heard Peeta running after me I guess I wasn't fast enough because I felt his arms around my waist and his breath on my ear. I wanted nothing but to give into him now but I couldn't let myself to that.

"Katniss my sweet sweet Katniss I promise to you we did no such thing. I would never take advantage of you like that. I will only give into you when you are ready but until then I will wait forever if I have to." My mind went in a hundred different directions we didn't have sex… Peeta and I didn't have sex! I started to laugh at myself at how stupid I have sounded. I turned to look at Peeta and he joined my laughter we feel onto the steps he was still holding on to my waist. As my laughter started to die down I looked into Peeta's eyes.

"I am so sorry I just assumed and I don't know what was going through my mind I am just so sorry Peeta."

"It is fine Katniss I promise, but I promise to you that I would never ever forget that I don't think I could." I blushed and I know that he could see the red coming onto my cheeks.

"I am glad, because I would kill you if you did forget!" I started to laugh again.

"Oh, no I wouldn't risk that! HA!" we both laughed until we cried and then we just laid there together.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss." He leaned over and kiss me tenderly on the lips and all I could think of was maybe he didn't have to wait to much longer.


	6. Powerful News

I sat on the couch eating something purple and round- it was made by the capital (the new and improved capital) you never know what you get with them- It was salty but also sweet that taste is always my favorite. The capital came and upgraded our house we now have a shower and bath (in one), heated toilet seats, a faster water heater, all new fashion forward furniture, and my favorite a really big T.V. I sat there watching the huge screen it was some kind of drama with the crazy looking Capital actresses; to me it was amusing. I heard shuffling behind me then a soft kiss on top of my head.

"I will be home late tonight but would love if you came and see me at lunch." Peeta's voice came from behind me. I turned my neck so I could see his face.

"Oh, I will think about it." He knew I would come see him by the smile on my face.

"Good." He kissed me on the lips and walked out the door.

Peeta has been extra busy he was rebuilding the bakery with the hope to create more jobs for the people of 12 he said. "It is what my father would have wanted." His selflessness amazed me. A loud alert signal interrupted my thoughts of Peeta. I searched to find where it was coming from to find it was coming from the T.V.

"Attention districts a new President has been chosen to run Panem- President Larson- Will now begin his reign over Panem and here is his statement."

"I am proud and honored to become the next President of Panem; I know that many of you will be shocked at this news but our country needs structure and structure calls for power. I have vowed to take control of the power; yes many changes are to come and I hope that you will trust me to make me right changes. If you don't then I am sure unfortunate events may come your way. I am Haven Larson and I approve this message." Shock set into my body unfortunate events may come your way? His words sank into my brain haunting memories of Coin and Snow seeking power. I doubt this man was any different I can't fight again it almost killed me the last time. How can this happen again? I didn't know what to do I ran upstairs running to my new dresser from the stupid capital I threw open the drawer throwing off my pajamas. I picked up a plan green tee-shirt and pair of blue-jeans. I put my hair into a braid and ran to Peeta. I didn't know what to do what to think I passed Haymitch's house I could see him through his window I could see he got the shocking news to. I tripped over a rock in the middle of the road causing my hands to become scratched up but I shot back up and continued to run to him seeking a safe haven.


	7. Chapter 7

I know that this is short... But I am coming up with something good... I am now on thanksgiving break I hope to write a story a day maybe even more... I hope you like this one sorry it has been so long.

Almost there almost there… I kept repeating in my mind. My legs grew tired and I started to become light headed. This news had my stomach at the growing and my head in the sky. A new president I wonder if Peeta knows?! How could Gale let this happen?! He was supposed to protect us that's why I left Panem in his care. I know that he is angry with me for choosing Peeta but not to do something insane like this. His hate for me has grown stronger than his hate for the capitol. The thought sent surges of pain through my body.

Almost there… Almost there… I kept repeating and repeating aloud now. My strides have grown shorter as I saw the Bakery. My breath was quick, my heart was racing. I ran through the door the bell dinged. Peeta was no were to be seen; he is usually in the back I reminded myself!

"PEETA, PEETA!" I screamed aloud.

"WHAT… KATNISS?!" I saw Peeta run around the corner an alarmed look on his face. "What is it what's wrong?!"

"You didn't hear the news?!" My breaths were short.

"What news Katniss… Katniss are you okay you look pale." I was staring at the floor then I felt his soft touch on my cheek. He pulled my gaze to him. "What is it Katniss… What has you so worked up?" his blue eyes stared into my grey ones with a worrisome glint.

"The Capitol has a new President." His hand feel from my face, his expression became even more alarmed.

"What do you mean we have a new President?" He asked in a tone that shook me to my very core.


End file.
